Different take on Transformers Prime
by NinjaTiger3098
Summary: An epic adventure that runs through the TV show but with a lot more Cybertronians. Bad at summaries, Oc's welcome.
1. Template and oc's

Hello and Thank you for checking my story out, you can be human, Cybertronian or anything you can think of like a talking robotic animal or a talking organic animal or whatever you want.

* * *

**Template**

Name:

Age:

What Species/What kind:

Family:

Appearance:

Personality:

Side:

Weapons:

Jet/Auto-mode:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

How Honorable:

Background:

Hobbies (If any):

Who they look up to:

Who they hate:

Anything else:

**My OCs**

Name: FlameBlade

Age: 14 Vorns, Young, one Vorn older then Bumblebee

What Species/What kind: Cybertronian/Triple-changer

Family: Twin sister Aquastrike, Sire Devastator, Carrier Wildfrost

Appearance: Glowing gold optics, clawed servos and peds are white flames to knees/elbows, and wings have the flames on the bottom reaching to the middle. The chest plate is also covered half way with flames. The faceplate is a bright white with the rest of the armor being a deep purple.

Personality: Caring, Selfless, Optimistic, Curious, and Respective

Side: Neutral

Weapons: twin reapers that can flame up, arm blasters, and a grenade

Jet/Auto-mode: F-15 and Jaguar

Strengths: Hand to Hand, Accuracy, Blade wielding

Weaknesses: Ignoring feelings, keeping mouth shut in combat

Likes: being center of attention, loves being with friends and having a good time

Dislikes: People threating friends or family

How Honorable: Holds honor as high as she holds mercy

Background: Her Sire is a Decepticon her carrier is an Autobot, her and her sister choose not to have a side

Hobbies (If any): Stargazing, and training

Who they look up to: Optimus Prime (Later on)

Who they hate: Decepticons

Name: Deathclaw

Age: 26 Vorns

What Species/What kind: Cybertronian

Family: None that he will tell about

Appearance: Deep black armor with three scarlet claw marks on his shoulder plating, hip plating and from top right of his silver face to the bottom of his left cheek. He has bright blood red optics with black irises.

Personality: Brutal, Brave, Loyal, and Cruel

Side: Decepticons

Weapons: Two blasters, a small grenade launcher in his left arm, grenades, five throwing blades, wolverine blades, small cannon in his right arm and fore-arm blades.

Jet/Auto-mode: F-45A

Strengths: Getting information out of prisoners, hitting his target, and winning (only a few times has he failed (so far anyway))

Weaknesses: Showing mercy, taking defeat well, not killing arrogant Cybertronians

Likes: Fighting, victory, training, putting Bot's in their place and being on Megatron's good side

Dislikes: Losing, Starscream, Being on Megatron's bad side, quiet, and being in the med-bay

How Honorable: not really, but will give you a mostly fair fight

Background: was abandoned at a young age and was found by Orion Pax, but was raised by Megatronous.

Hobbies (If any): Cleaning his weapons, training, and undermining Starscream

Who they look up to: Megatron and Optimus (He never got over the Bot that gave him a home)

Who they hate: Starscream

Anything else: Will fight anyone but Optimus.

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl OC (Thank you)**

Name: Emberflame

What Species/What kind: Cybertronian

Age: 16 Vorns old. Slightly older than Bumblebee

Family: None due to being born during the War

Appearance: She has two electric blue optics with hints of orange in them; she has long fiery red think glowing wire like hair that darkens whenever she's angry. She has fiery red and orange armor that has a few scars on her sides due to fighting a Decepticon on her own. Her face is a light gray color with a scar on her lips due to another fight with a Con.

Personality: Kind towards her friends, slightly sarcastic, and caring.

Side: Autobots

Weapons: Built-in flamethrower, twin swords that can burn through her enemies within a heartbeat, creating fire and lava that can burn through Cybertronian alloy and even armor (if with enough force...), and has a built-in blaster that can do a lot of damage with just one blow.

Auto-mode: a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador

Strengths: hand-to-hand combat, Circuit-Su, and Jet-Dodo.

Weaknesses: Letting her team down, being ignored, and being hopeless.

Likes: Practicing her flame-power, listening to different Earth bands that help her think or just to ignore somebot.

Dislikes: The Decepticons, MECH, and people who threaten her human Allies and fellow Autobots.

How Honorable: She can make sure that she keeps a promise to a friend, and that she makes sure that they can count on her no matter what happens.

Background: She remembers that her Creator and her Sire were both loyal Autobots during the War. After Emberflame was born, her Creator and Sire were both killed trying to protect their little Femme from Megatron himself after they refused to give the Warlord information to where the Autobots' secret base was while on Cybertron. After they were killed, they left little Emberflame all alone while she was still in her dead Creators arms. That's when Optimus Prime and a few other Autobots found Emberflame and quickly took her in. Since that day, Emberflame has been trained by Ironhide for her weapons and another Autobot that taught her Circuit-Su and Jet-Dodo at a young age. And to this day, she is still very loyal to the Autobot Cause and to Optimus Prime.

Hobbies: Listening to Earth music, training, and sometimes stargazing to help clear her mind.

Who she looks up to the most: Optimus Prime, because to Emberflame, she views Optimus as a father figure since her real father was murdered by Megatron as a sparkling.

Who she hates: Megatron, for the loss of her parents, and for starting the War in the first place. And she hates the Decepticons due to helping Megatron for Cybertron going dark.

**Shadow Kat OC (Thank you)**

Name: On earth, it's Kat R. Echo. Her real name is ShadowKat

Age: 13 Human years

What Species/What kind: A mix of Human and an unknown species.

Family: Is all dead on her planet: Her one day old brother named Nemeco, or as a nickname, Neko. Her father, Howler. And her mother, Najila.

Appearance: She looks like a human but wears sunglasses just in case her eyes narrow like cat (And because her eye color is kinda teal like). She normally wears black jeans, gray T-shirt, and black lace less slip on sneakers. Her hair is straight and goes to her waist. Her hair color is brown with natural blond highlights (Golden Brunet).

Personality: She is quiet around people she doesn't know, but is a very funny around them when she gets to know them. She likes to explore new places. She is willing to die for her most trusted friends. She usually hides and observes the things around her. When she is hidden (or with "The Bros"), she lets her cat ears and tail be free.

Side: She will be an Autobot.

Weapons: Two knifes (one under each pant leg), A handheld gun (Sig mosquito), and a black sword with glowing blue outlines clasped onto her back.

Jet/Auto-mode: She can turn into and out of her black cat form when she wants to.

Strengths: Can withstand horrible things. She has an untold power that she didn't tell even the bros about (an invisible symbol of an upside down crescent moon glows brightly when she uses it. And she is not a witch or anything evil, like the humans thought she was.).

Weaknesses: She can't swim.

Likes: Cats, the colors black and blue, and fun loving friends.

Dislikes: Rude people, people that bullies her friends, and cussing.

How Honorable: as honorable as she can be. She is honorable to her friends greatly.

Background: She is a cat person (to put it simply) who was the only survivor from a depressing accident on her planet that killed everyone she know of. She is a black cat, her father was a black wolf, her mother was a white cat, and her brother was a white cat.

Hobbies (If any): Airsoft, drawing, and listening to upbeat music (Very rarely singing and only alone).

Who they look up to: Flameblade when they meet

Who they hate: The one who made her life suck

Anything else: She has two friends that she calls "bro" 'cause of how close they are. They are so close that they know about Shadow Kats past and she even gave them nicknames. One of them is ShadowMaru (Like in BPJD which I do not own.) and the second one is ShadowRaid. Together they are "The Bro Force"

Name: ShadowMaru

Age: 9

What Species/What kind: Human: Child

Family: Mom: Katie. Dad: John. Bro: ShadowRaid. Sis: Mary Ann. Sis: Kate

Appearance: Pale skin, Eye colour changes ( Not like ShadowKats do, his changes like some other humans do... Ya know?) but mostly hazel, short dirty blond hair, air force t-shirt, shorts, blue sneakers with neon yellow laces.

Personality: Funny, impatient, reckless

Side: Autobots

Weapons: Endless knifes that come out of nowhere, two handheld pistols, and two swords strapped to his back like TF:P Wheeljack.

Jet/Auto-mode: none.

Strengths: Aim, speed, agility.

Weaknesses: Afraid of heights.

Likes: Cats, dogs, water, pokemon, jokes, minecraft.

Dislikes: School (Like Miko! He hates school as much as her!) spiders, heights, brats and mean people.

How Honorable: Pretty honorable.

Background: A friend of ShadowKats.

Hobbies (If any): Camping, gameing, rough-housing with ShadowRaid, and training with ShadowKat.

Who they look up to: ShadowKat  
(Literally too. She is taller than William Fowler) and Optimus Prime.

Who they hate: Airachnid ( Lol. Ah hope ah spelled tha' right...).

Anything else: He's a whacko... Oh yeah! And he's SIC of The Bro Force.

Name: ShadowRaid

Age: 9

What Species/What kind: Human: Child.

Family: Same as ShadowMaru.

Appearance: White & blue striped T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and flip-flops. Brown eyes. Dark brown hair. Tan skin.

Personality: He is happy, excitable, and bubbly but is serious, calm, obedient, and smart when on duty.

Side: Autobots.

Weapons: Bow & arrows, detachable sharp metal wings.

Jet/Auto-mode: None really... But he can fly with his metal wings.

Strengths: Aim, swimming, and fighting.

Weaknesses: Same as ShadowMaru.

Likes: Water, rough-housing, and cats.

Dislikes: Snakes, hights, and bears.

How Honorable: Very honorable!

Background: Same as ShadowMaru.

Hobbies (If any): Teasing everyone (But not mean or rudely!), fishing, and rough-housing with ShadowMaru.

Who they look up to: ShadowKat (Again... Literally...) and Optimus Prime.

Who they hate: Decepticons, but is hoping for a peaceful truce.

Anything else: Is TIC of The Bro Force.

**Mywinx14 OC (Thank you)**

Name: Pinkninja

Age: 15 Vorns old

What species/what kind: Cybertronian/ ninja, fairy

Family: twin bro green ninja sire Blueshadow carrier Purpleninja

Appearance: blue optics, clawed Servos and Peds are purple as well as knees/elbows and wings have pink hearts on the bottom to the middle. The chest plate however needs to be had pink on one Side and the other purple. The faceplate is a light pink with the rest of the armor being a regular pink. Pink removable visor.

Personality: caring, kind, smart, respective

Side: Autobot

Weapons: katanas, sia's, Bo, nunchucks, and a few blasters, magic

Jet/auto mode: Honda elantria gt in pink

Strengths: karate, accuracy, flexibility, and ninjutsu

Weakness: losing, death, and anyone who messes with my family

Likes: getting attention, having fun, loves Greenninja and friends and family

Dislikes: losing my true love and family and friends

How honorable: very honorable

Background: both my sire and carrier are Autobots and my bro is an Autobot as well

Hobbies: video gaming, reading fanfiction, chasing weather

Who they look up to: jazz

Who they hate: cons

**Shadow Katakura OCs**

Name: Axel Hunter

Age: 18

What Species/What Kind: Half Human, Half Demon

Family: Aria (Mother) Nathan (Father)

Appearance: Slick Black hair, electric blue eyes, silver piercings in each ear, blue leather overcoat, black tank top, white pants, black boots, sword strapped to the side of his waist

Personality: Sarcastic, flirts a lot, carefree, loves the thrill of battle

Side: Autobot and Amarion

Weapons: A silver sword with a blue hilt and two twin gold pistols with the Autobot insignia, lightning powers

Jet/Auto-mode: None but he can turn in to a dragon

Strengths: Close Quarters Combat, Shooting, Accuracy, and stamina

Weaknesses: Loses energy faster if he turns in to a dragon

Likes: Flirting with Miko, fighting, teasing his friend Lance Taylor (I'll submit him too)

Dislikes: Leaving Earth to handle things in Amar, his home world, Decepticons, Hannas (enemy of the Amarion)

How Honorable: Highly honorable but he doesn't show mercy often

Hobbies: Training, blowing up things with his lightning, teasing Lance, and being sarcastic

Who they look up to: Optimus and Lance Taylor

Who they hate: Decepticons and Hannas

Anything else: In demon years he is 118

Name: Lance Taylor

Age: 16

What Species/What Kind: Half Human, Half Demon but his demon side is more dominant

Family: None

Appearance: Blood red hair, ruby red eyes, silver piercings in his ear, a black tank top under a red leather jacket, black pants, and black army boots

Personality: Lance is cold, blunt, and uncaring. You could say he's the demon spawn himself. He steadily learns to accept his human side and give SOME emotion.

Side: Autobot and Amarion

Weapons: His sword and his fire powers

Jet/Auto-mode: None but he can transform in to a powerful beast for 45 seconds. He's trying to learn a way to make it last longer

Strengths: Close Quarters Combat, Long Range Combat, Accuracy, and Stamina

Weaknesses: His energy drains faster because he puts a lot of energy in to his attacks

Likes: Demons, Twilight, and darkness. He also likes visiting his home world Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Universe though he stays in Amarion now

Dislikes: Light, sunshine, and happiness (See how he and Axel is pure opposites)

How Honorable: Depends on the situation

Hobbies: Fighting and nearly beating Axel's aft every day

Who they look up to: Axel, surprisingly

Who they hate: Decepticons and Hannas

Anything else: He's 116 in demon years

**Darkhammer OC (Thank you)**

Name: Rusty

Age: 20

What Species/What kind: Cybertronian/Wrecker

Family: orphan, sire Tailgate, Carrier Decepticon Femme

Appearance: white with blue trim

Personality: sarcastic and mean to the enemy

Side: Autobot

Weapons: Blaster and an axe from the tow assembly including a chain

Jet/Auto-mode: Big ol' Chevy 2500

Strengths: savage in battle, not giving an inch and expecting the same from his foe

Weaknesses: often lonely and longs for someone to listen, but he is afraid of looking weak in front of Bulkhead.

Likes: sitting on a hill and watching the sun set

Dislikes: being interrupted, since he is so quiet

How Honorable: very honorable, Loyal to a fault

Hobbies (If any): carving 3D sculptures out of wood

Who they look up to: Bulkhead

Who they hate: Airachnid obviously for terminating his father; and Starscream for finding out about his Mother and tearing her spark out.

Anything else: wants to be friendly, but he doesn't know how

**Yorkmanic89 OC (Thank you)**

Name: Darksplicer (in human form it's Dante Mojima)

Affiliation: Neutral

Occupation: a former merc and is currently a wandering cyber ninja. (In human form he's a high school student who works part time as a mechanic in an auto shop)

Weapon: he carries an Energon Katana infused with Dark Energon which switches modes like a scythe, Axe, his sniper rifle or a rocket launcher or grenade launcher. Hidden blades on arms and legs which he coats his poison that can possibly instantly kill his target.

Alt forms: a Black Suzuki GSX-R750 and a black F-18 Hornet (however Dante always modify them for more durability, more power, etc.)

Appearance: in Mech form, he resembles somewhat of Arcee but his color armor is black and he's between the height of bumblebee and Jazz. He has one red eye and one blue eye due to his personalities. Wears a cloak which was full of holes and cuts from a fight with a Decepticon that covers only his torso. (In human form, he has black hair, one red eye and one blue eye he wears a black polo shirt and black short jeans with black sneakers on. has a scar on his red eye from a fight

Abilities: can change into anyone when he scans someone and can perfectly impersonate that person. Speed, strength, stealth and hacking. Likes to copy moves from video games or movies that Dante watches. Immune of the effects of Dark Energon (even if it's in him, the effects of him being controlled wouldn't never work even if Unicron tried)

Bio: the son of Megatron and says to be his successor. However unlike him, he isn't a tyrant nor does he want to be like him. When the Great War began, he didn't want to be part of the War instead he made his own group of neutrals and refuges who were surviving the war. He then began getting jobs to get supplies for his soldiers for the refuges and preventing any Decepticons or Autobots from entering his base and making sure the refuges are safe from harm. Years has passed and the Cybertron was being destroyed, he managed to evacuate the refuges into escape ships and he got on his ship to escape. Unfortunately his ship took a hit and ended up crashing on earth. What seemed like hours he got out of the ship only to be in human form and no memory of what happened but his human name: Dante Mojima. Now the Decepticons are hunting him down due to his Noble bloodline.

**TatteredAngel42 OC (Thank you)**

Name: NitroPlug

Age: 16 Deca-cycles

What Species/What Kind: Cybertronian, femme

Family: Unknown creator and carrier. However, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are her unofficial brothers.

Appearance: Nitro is small femme, both short and a tiny frame. NitroPlug has a shiny orange paint with black accents to cover her armor that patches her legs, arms, chest and helm. Bright blue optics that rival with 'Bee, nitro has both tires attached to her shoulder and her prized cannons from Ironhide constantly on show, which means they are glued to her forearms.

Personality: NitroPlug is a happy-go-lucky youngling with a lot of spunk. Her attitude takes after Sideswipe, only getting angry or upset when it comes to her paint or family. NitroPlug is a big time prankster that loves to mess with things. Most of the time it's curiosity that gets her in trouble.

Side: Autobots

Weapons: One large blaster from Ironhide and her daggers.

Jet/Auto-mode: MV Agusta F4 series, orange with black accents

Strengths: Stealth, assassinating and taking on larger targets.

Weaknesses: Smaller bots and heavy duty things.

Likes: Learning new things, her twins, messing with Ratchet, pranking, scrapping 'Cons, her paint and 'looking sexy'

Dislikes: Shockwave, all Decepticons, ruining her paint and losing her twins.

How Honorable: Depends on the situation. In battle, very. Pranking, not so much.

Hobbies: Pranking, doing her paint and listening to music

Who they look up to: The Terror Twins, aka Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

Who they hate: Shockwave. The twins hate him, she hates him.

Anything else: Not that I can think of. Other than the fact that she is the youngest and the twins aren't her real family, they just 'adopted' her.

**Entercleverpennamehere OC (Thank you)**

Name: Delta Prime

Age: Adult

What Species/What kind: Cybertronian - femme - doorwings

Family: Electra - Mother

Appearance: Predominantly red, with pink, silver and light blue highlights. Has doorwings, with wheels on her back beneath them. Two more wheels in feet - feet have high heels. Has a blue forehead chevron, and red lips. Feminine

Personality: Very smart; sarcastic; fiercely protective of her friends and teammates; short-tempered; friendly, but holds a grudge

Side: Autobots

Weapons: Energon bow and arrows; twin blasters in each arm

Jet/Auto-mode: Aston Martin DB9

Strengths: Is strong and highly intelligent, meaning that she not only excels on the battlefield, but also at science/research

Weaknesses: Has a very short temper; can be irritable with those who she doesn't like. Likes to take charge

Likes: Reading; being in the company of friends; talking; being sarcastic

Dislikes: Being overlooked and underestimated; being discriminated against on grounds of her gender; hates being wrong

How Honorable: Honorable, as long as it's justified and she knows it would be reciprocated.

Background: Had a stable upbringing, and was initially reluctant to join the war effort as she believed that it could be solved diplomatically. However, her hard work and drive gained her a top position among the Autobots

Hobbies (If any): Reading; talking; computers; learning new things; history and languages

Who they look up to: Cybertronian heroes of old

Who they hate: Those who oppose her; those who are morally wrong or unjust without reason

Anything else: Is a Prime according to a prophecy, and she has telekinetic powers etc. as a result - origins aren't revealed fully until later on (Autobots are already aware)

**Espionata OC (Thank you)**

Name: Melissa Andreas with Mel as a nickname.

Age: 13 human years

What Species/What kind: Human

Family: Orphan

Appearance: Mel has short black spikey hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She normally wears a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and occasionally a hoodie.

Personality: She is a tough girl that likes to think she knows how to take care of herself but is in reality an angry young teen that needs someone to help her. She doesn't trust human adults at all and feels no connection to them and lets them know that. Mel wants nothing more to be with something else that isn't human and have complete freedom.

Side: Autobots

Weapons: Knives

Jet/Auto-mode: None

Strengths: She is able to pick locks and knows how to street fight.

Weaknesses: She has kleptomania and is an adrenaline junkie and reckless.

Likes: Mel loves to steal and get into fights. She also loves to skip school.

Dislikes: She hates being ordered around and being stopped from stealing or fighting. Hates school as well.

How Honorable: Not that honorable she will do whatever it takes to win a fight.

Background: She is a foster kid that has been passed from home to home throughout her childhood. Mel finally had enough and took off from her latest one so she could be on her own.

Hobbies (If any): Stealing, street fighting and causing trouble in general.

Who they look up to: The Autobots especially the Wreckers.

Who they hate: Adults for how she was treated by them.

Anything else: Secretly wants to be adopted by the Autobots.

**Guest OC (Thank you) **

Name: Starfire

Age: 23 earth years (however long that is)

What Species/What Kind: Cybertronian, and is female

Family: Optimus Prime (Father) Mother (unknown)

Appearance: Looks similar to Optimus Prime, except she is a femme, and her armor color is dark blue and pink

Personality: Sarcastic, happy, loves the thrill of fighting, pulling pranks on people.

Side: Autobot

Weapons: A silver sword and pickaxe both with the Autobot insignia on them.

Jet/Auto-mode: Peterbilt Semi-truck

Strengths: fighting, accuracy

Weaknesses: War, fighting

Likes: Hanging out with her father (Optimus), pulling pranks on Ratchet

Hobbies: Training, pranking

Who they look up to: Optimus

Who they hate: Decepticons, mainly Megatron

**FireStar564 OC (Thank you) **

Name: Blackstorm

Age: 334 years old

What Species/What kind: Cybertonian, and is male

Family: Megatron (Father)

Appearance: has red optics, dark red and black armor

Personality: Sarcastic, rude, mean to anyone who annoys him

Side: Decepticons

Weapons: cannons

Jet/Auto-mode: Probably a plane, I'm not sure

Strengths: Fighting, his confidence

Weaknesses: Loses his confidence when he's up against people who intimidate him

Likes: beating the slag out of people

Dislikes: People using him as a punchbag

How Honorable: Very honorable, but he doesn't show much mercy

Hobbies (If any): Training

Who they look up to: Megatron, Decepticons

Who they hate: Autobots

**CyberNinjaKthy OCs (Thank you)**

Name: Violet Rickie Singer aka Dark Lightning

Age: 18 human years

What Species/What Kind: An ancient group of people called The Balancers aka Yin and Yang

Family: Twin brother called Sky Singer, mother died at birth and father unknown.

Appearance: Pure black hair with red highlights, tanned skin with the Yin half on her right hip. She has blue eyes which seem electric due to her black hair. Always wears black boots that come up to her mid-calf with a small heel, navy-blue skinny jeans, a black strap top and a leather jacket with Yin on it.

Personality: Can be dark as she is the more 'evil' one out of the two, caring to those she holds close, protective, possessive and serious when Sky is in danger.

Side: Autobot

Weapons: 2 Tachi swords strapped between her shoulder blades, daggers strapped to her wrists and in the inside of her boots, and a CZ 83 in the outside of each boot.

Jet/Auto-mode: Can grow cat ears and tail, bat wings, her nails turn into claws and her teeth become sharp enough to bite through bone and Autobot/Decepticon Alloy.

Strengths: Working alone or with her brother, getting out of situations, being stealthy and fighting larger opponents.

Weaknesses: Working as a large team/group, her brother (when hurt or targeted) and watching children being harmed or abandoned.

Likes: Swords, drawing, fighting and taking care of Sky.

Dislikes: Decepticons, her so called 'father', being called weak and watching Sky being hurt.

How Honorable: To those she holds close very and depending on the situation to those she doesn't know.

Background: Mother died while giving birth to her and her brother, father abandoned them at 9 months old and have wandered ever since and have only had each other.

Hobbies (If any): Drawing, reading, practicing her fighting and powers and singing when no one is watching or she is unaware that people are there as she loses herself in the music.

Who they look up to: Jazz and Prowl (more).

Who they hate: Decepticons and her 'father'.

Anything else: Can control fire, water and electricity as well as creating an invisible barrier to protect herself and others and is telepathic and has telekinesis due to her powers. 180 in Balancer years.

Name: Sky Singer aka Light Thunder

Age: 18 human years

What Species/What Kind: An ancient group of people called The Balancers aka Yin and Yang

Family: Twin sister called Violet Rickie Singer, mother died at birth and father unknown.

Appearance: Pure white hair with blue highlights, tanned skin with the Yang half on his left hip. He has red eyes that stand out due to his white hair. Always wears white boots, navy-blue jeans, a white top and a leather jacket with Yang on it.

Personality: Can be light as he is the more 'good/kind' one out of the two, caring to those he holds close, protective and serious when Violet is in danger.

Side: Autobot

Weapons: 2 Katana swords strapped between his shoulder blades, daggers in the inside of his boots, and a CZ 83 in the outside of each boot.

Jet/Auto-mode: Can grow cat ears and tail, his nails turn into claws and his teeth become sharp enough to bite through bone and Autobot/Decepticon Alloy.

Strengths: Working as a large team/group or with is sister, getting out of situations, being stealthy and fighting smaller opponents.

Weaknesses: Working alone, his sister (when hurt or targeted), watching children being harmed or abandoned and fighting larger opponents.

Likes: Being around his friends and family.

Dislikes: Decepticons, his so called 'father' and seeing Violet hurt.

How Honorable: To those he holds close very and depending on the situation to those he doesn't know.

Background: Mother died while giving birth to him and his sister, father abandoned them at 9 months old and have wandered ever since and have only had each other.

Hobbies (If any): Reading, practicing his fighting and powers.

Who they look up to: Jazz (more) and Prowl.

Who they hate: Decepticons and his 'father'.

Anything else: Can control earth, air and electricity as well as being able to heal others with a single touch or thought if they are close to him and is telepathic and has telekinesis due to his powers. 180 in Balancer years.

**NinjatheHedgehog OC (Thank you) **

Name: Aimee Ferguson

Age: 17

What Species/What kind: Human

Family: Unknown

Appearance: black hair and brown eyes. She wears a black jacket pink shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

Personality: Happy, Moody, and Adventurous

Side: Autobots

Weapons: Her bazooka

Strengths: Her knowledge of technology, being with her friends and fellow Autobots

Weaknesses: Her friends and fellow Autobots

Likes: Technology, Extraterrestrial things

Dislikes: Being held hostage, technology being used against her

How Honorable: Very honorable

Background: She grew up all alone, until she was found and taken in by the Autobots.

Hobbies (If any): Reading, Singing

Who they look up to: Ironhide

Who they hate: Decepticons

Anything else: No one knows this, but she is secretly part Cybertronian

**Midnight Moon OC (Thank you) **

Name: Heartbreaker

Age: 32 earth years

What Species/What kind: Cybertronian, femme

Family: Unknown

Appearance: red optics and purple and black armor.

Personality: rude, mean, stubborn

Side: Decepticons

Weapons: a giant pickaxe, knives

Jet/Auto-mode: F-22 Raptor

Strengths: her pride, her confidence

Weaknesses: Her pride and confidence being used against her

Likes: Battles, Weaponry

Dislikes: Being treated as scrapmetal, people pulling pranks on her

How Honorable: Very honorable

Background: Her background is unknown

Hobbies (If any): She doesn't have any

Who they look up to: Her fellow Decepticons

Who they hate: Optimus Prime and Autobots

Anything else: She hates it when people call her a piece of scrapmetal

**Times how I use them**

Nano-klik: 1 second

Klik/Cycle: 1 minute

Breem: 8.3 minutes.

Groon/ Joor: 1 hour

Solar cycle: 1 day

Orn: 13 days

Deca-cycle: 1 year

Stellar cycle: 400 days

Mega-cycle: 13 months.

Vorn: 83 years

* * *

Thank you and hope to get some soon. :D I want to thank everyone for the use of their oc's in this story, I am still excepting OC, first chapter should be up with in a few days, I will except OC's all through out the story, I will be adding other original characters through out the story as well.


	2. The Beginning

*White*

Here is the first ever chapter. For those who are not in while be in soon, humans, demons, and cat, you will be coming in with jack, raf and miko. Cybertronians I will give you a big entrance. Still excepting OCs

**yelling**

_**Bumblebee**_

_Mumble/whisper_

* * *

It was another uneventful day in the Autobot Base. Ratchet was fixing another tool that Bulkhead broke. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were on patrol north of the small town of Jasper in Nevada. Arcee and Cliffjumper were talking by the ground bridge. At the monitors was Optimus Prime and a femme with fiery red and orange armor with scars down her sides, she reaches to Optimus hips, with fiery red glowing wires that goes down to her high-middle back. Suddenly the alarms blare and everyone in the base is by the monitors.

"What's up Optimus" Cliffjumper asks and everyone looks to Optimus.

"The Decepticons have hit another Energon line." Optimus informed his team. "Ratchet man the ground-bridge and inform Bumblebee and Bulkhead, the rest of you will come with me."

Ratchet activates the ground-bridge to the coordinates in Arizona. The team goes through the ground-bridge into the desolate desert.

"Arcee, Cliffjumper take the left flank, Emberflame and I will take the right flank." Optimus says quietly and the others give a sharp nod.

They each go the way they were ordered to, once they were in position Optimus gave the order and they charged. Arcee, Cliffjumper and Emberflame took on the Vehicons, as Optimus went straight for Megatron. Activating his blades Optimus took a swing at Megatron, who ducked and took a swing of his own. Optimus blocked Megatron's blade, this continued until they were on top of the plateau the Decepticons were mining in. With the others, Bumblebee and Bulkhead just showed up making the fight go by even faster and soon the Decepticons were defeated and in retreat.

"Where's Optimus?" Bulkhead asks, and then a deep purple F-15 with white flames on the wings blasts barely over their helms, heading in the direction of the two leaders.

"I think that answers your question Bulk." Emberflame says with slight sarcasm as she rolls her eyes.

"Come on Optimus is going to be blind-sighted by that con." Arcee says transforming with the others not far behind. With the leaders, Megatron just took a cheap shot at Optimus knocking him to the ground, and then the jet comes flying out of nowhere and hit him.

The jet transforms into a femme with glowing gold optics, clawed servos and normal peds with white flames to her knees and elbows, and her wings have the flames on the bottom reaching to the middle. Her chest plate is also covered half way with flames. Her faceplate is a bright white with the rest of the armor being deep purple. She reaches to Megatron's hip. The other show up in time to see Megatron swinging at the purple femme and Optimus get up off the ground.

"Optimus are you okay" Emberflame asks, with electric blue optics filled with concern for the bot that has been her sire for the longest time, and all the Autobots run over to him.

"I'm quite alright." Optimus says as Megatron blasts the purple femme in the stomach. He then kicks her and she hits Bumblebee.

"**_Ow_**" Bumblebee whines in beeps and whistles as he gets up off the ground. Optimus looks to Megatron just to find him flying off to the north.

"You okay Bee" Cliffjumper asks and Bumblebee nods.

"Autobots, back to base" Optimus says as the ground-bridge opens by them.

"And what of the con" Bulkhead asks looking at the injured, unconscious femme by Bumblebee's silver and black peds.

"We will bring her with us." Optimus says as he picks her up.

"Optimus is that wise to bring a con in the base" Emberflame asks concerned, looking to the injured femme in Optimus's arms.

"She isn't a con, do you see their symbol on her anywhere" Cliffjumper says studying the winged femme, as they walk through the ground-bridge.

"What happened? And who's that?" Ratchet asks as Optimus walks in to the med-bay.

"I took on Megatron and she saved my life." Optimus says and ratchet looks shocked. Ratchet quickly tends to Optimus then starts on the femme. Later on after Ratchet finished repairing the femme everyone went to recharge.

*Next Morning*

The morning after the battle was rather uneventful like the day before. The after-noon before was spent taking the Energon out of the mine and checking on the injured femme. After everyone was settled in the main room with their morning Energon and some nice conversation an alarm sounded from med-bay warning them the femme was waking up. Everyone quickly runs to med-bay to see the femme bolting up on the medical berth.

"Where am I, who are you guy's, why aren't I dead?" The femme asks speedily with her gold optics wide in fear.

"You are in our base, we are the Autobots, and as for you not being dead you should thank Ratchet." Optimus tells the frighten femme. "What is your designation? And who do you side with?"

"Flameblade, I'm a Neutral, though I sympathize with you guys." Flameblade says with a small smile. "Oh, and thank you Ratchet, I didn't deserve the repairs."

"You saved Optimus's life, what do you mean you didn't deserve the repairs." Cliffjumper says in disbelieve and Bumblebee beeps an agreement.

"I'm a neutral and for all you know I could be a spy." Flameblade says rolling her eyes.

"You're not…right" Bulkhead asks

"No I'm not, I'm as good as you and I find spying dishonorable, but that's just me." Flameblade says rolling her eyes.

"Alright everyone out I need space to do a checkup on are guest." Ratchet says and everyone heads out of med-bay.

"I don't need a checkup, I'm fine." Flameblade says getting up and bolting out of med-bay.

"**Get back here!** _Great another one who runs_." Ratchet complains

*In the main room*

"Cliff, where are you going?" Arcee asks as she walks up to Cliffjumper who was by the exit tunnel.

"Going out for a patrol." Cliffjumper answers, then transforms and leaves.

**"Get back here!"**

Everyone left in base turned to the med-bay as the doors flew open and Ratchet's yelling. Flameblade came running out the doors and barely ducked behind Emberflame before a wrench came flying out of med-bay flying dead straight where Flameblade was a second before.

"I think you may want to work on your aim Ratchet." Emberflame says with amusement in her voice.

"Your Emberflame right." Flameblade asks Emberflame.

"That's right, and your Flameblade…right." Emberflame says smirking

"Yep, I think Imma gonna call you Ember." Flameblade says smiling a cheerful smile.

"Then I will call you Blade." Ember says with a laugh.

"Together we are EmberBlade, with a lot of flame." Blade says smiling, both trying to hold back a laugh but fail miserable.

* * *

One last thank you to those who entered an OC, sorry for not getting everyone in. And a thank you to the people or other that took a chance a read this story. And I'm sorry its short, next chapter will be the first episode. Oh and I know they discover the Decepticons in the first episode, but I wanted to change it. If their is anything wrong or you don't think that what someone said isn't to their character, tell me and I will change it. One last Thank you, NinjaTiger3098 signing off.

*Black*


	3. Fights and Friends

Sorry that should not of taken me a month, pre-warning I couldn't fit everyone in, shame on me. But I did my best to write a good second chapter, the longest chapter I have ever write, I don't want to do that again, but I will, because I have to. Those who I couldn't get in the next chapter will be all about how you guys come in to the picture, then the one after that will be the second episode. Another pre-warning I will be going on va-ca in a little while, hopefully I will updated before that and if I don't I will write till my hands bleed to get both chapters up quicker. I also found the cure for writers block, drive or walk and you have an idea, well at least it worked for me. On with the show.

* * *

*Earlier*

"_Cliff, where are you going?" Arcee asks as she walks up to Cliffjumper who was by the exit tunnel._

_"__Going out for a patrol." Cliffjumper answers, then transforms and leaves._

**_"_****_Get back here!"_**

_Everyone left in base turns to the med-bay as the doors flew open and Ratchet's yelling. Flameblade came running out the doors and barely ducks behind Emberflame before a wrench came flying out of med-bay flying dead straight where Flameblade was a second before._

_"__I think you may want to work on your aim Ratchet." Emberflame says with amusement in her voice._

_"__Your Emberflame right." Flameblade asks Emberflame._

_"__That's right, and your Flameblade…right." Emberflame says smirking_

_"__Yep, I think Imma gonna call you Ember." Flameblade says smiling a cheerful smile._

_"__Then I will call you Blade." Ember says with a laugh._

_"__Together we are EmberBlade, with a lot of flame." Blade says smiling, both trying to hold back a laugh but fail miserable._

*Now*

Arcee then leaves the base with an eye roll and heads down the Nevada road. Later in the afternoon the sun was shining on the desert sand. In the distance Cliffjumper's red alt-mode with decorative bull horns on the hood, was speeding freely over the dust covered road.

"So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear views. Then it hits me; I'm illegally parked." Cliffjumper tells Arcee over the comm.

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee asks amused as she zooms down a dirt road

"Better," Cliffjumper says excitedly "the boot."

"Big metal tire clamp: impossible to remove." Arcee clarifies.

Cliffjumper continues, "Bingo! So the local police do their thing, and I let 'em get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe and BANG!"

"New York's finest soil themselves." Arcee concludes.

"You know me Arcee," Cliffjumper say a smile in his voice

"Mess with Cliffjumper-" Cliffjumper starts

"And you get the horns." Arcee finishes

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number 1- Keep a low profile."

"What can I say? Patrolling for Energon out here in dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss throwing down with the Decepticons." Cliffjumper reasons.

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party?" Arcee scoffs, " We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, Cliff'."

Suddenly, Cliffjumper's Energon detector sounds off, "I'm getting another signal."

"Need backup?" Arcee asks eagerly.

"Do I ever need backup?" Cliffjumper replies cockily, then speeds to the signal

In a large crater there were large blue stones of Energon. Cliffjumper reports, "I just found a whole lotta Energon."

Almost immediately after he says that he heard a low rumble. Up above him the Decepticon warship was coming to a stop just over the exact Energon deposit he was at. Suddenly, Cliffjumper transforms into his bot-mode.

"Decepticons." Cliffjumper reports. A turret on the colossal ship took aim and fires off a few shots before hitting Cliffjumper and blasting him into the crater. As he pushes himself up, one after another vehicons land until there were nine standing at the edge of the crater.

"Arcee," Cliffjumper says, "about that backup." After a moment of staring at the 'Cons, Cliffjumper warns cockily, "Fair warning boys: I'll put a few dings in ya."

He transforms back into his vehicle mode and drove right up the side of the crater high into the air. He transforms again in midair and slams down on the Decepticons.

*Base*

Arcee called out, "Arcee to Base: the 'Cons are back again. Cliff' might be neck deep in scrap."

Back at base everyone gathers around the monitors to hear the situation, Optimus replies "Understood" he then turns to Ratchet "Do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates?"

Ratchet turns from the monitor "I'm locked on his signal Optimus, but the Ground-Bridge is having some problems starting up, it will take a few moments more."

"Arcee return to base." Optimus orders as they wait for the bridge.

*Back with Cliffjumper*

A vehicon flew over the lip of the crater onto the floor. Cliffjumper caught another in the face with an uppercut, only to be hit in the back of his helm, pushed forward, and kicked over the side of the crater. As he fell he felt one of his horns snap off. He bounced off the ground and sprang to his Peds.

Still as cocky as usual, Cliffjumper playfully says "You want the horns? You got 'em" Cliffjumper then drew his blasters and fires on the vehicons.

He got one out of the game before his adversaries start firing on him. He dodges all their fire, but a stray blast ignited the Energon, throwing him forward. As the vehicons were starting to drag him off, the two that were holding his arms lose their helms. The others look to the source of the blasts to see two Mechs that look the same but one is yellow the other is silver. The two gave them twining smirks as their blasters have trails of smoke flowing from the barrels. Then another two go down, and behind them is a femme. The two cannons on her arms are smoking also, she smirks a smirk that twins the twins as she stands with her cannons still aimed at the vehicons.

"Mess with a teammate and you get the team." The femme says confidently with a smirks. Then the vehicons attack but easily are taken out by the three rescuers.

"We should probably comm. The others." The silver twin says kneeling by Cliffjumper's unconscious form.

"I already tried, Sides, the cons are still jamming us." The femme informs her brother.

"Nitro's right, I can't get a signal through." The yellow twin growls in frustration.

"Well now what Sunny?" Nitro asks the yellow Mech.

"Now we move before more cons show." Sunstreaker says as he and Sideswipe each put one of Cliffjumper's arms over their shoulders and they run off with Nitroplug behind them after she grabs the fallen horn. As they are running Nitroplug is trying to contact Autobot help.

"Come in. This is Nitroplug can anybot read me." Nitro says with an open comm.

"This is Pinkninja, what can I do for you Nitroplug." Pinkninja answers from a road just north of the small group.

Pinkninja is currently in her alt-mode, which is a pink Honda Elantria. She is driving behind a black and gold police motorcycle, and behind her is a silver Pontiac Solstice.

"We have a bot down just off the main road heading out of Jasper, Nevada." Nitro informs as her and her adopted brothers stop and gentle put Cliffjumper down.

"You're in luck we're already heading in your direction." Pinkninja says as the three put it into high gear.

*Autobot base*

"Optimus, Cliffjumper's signal has moved south of the Energon mine" Ratchet informs Optimus.

"That's not like Cliff to retreat." Arcee says as she pulls in.

"That's not all, there are three Autobot signals surrounding him and three more closing in on the group." Ratchet says shocking the others then the alarm sounds. "There are cons closing in on the seven Autobots."

"Then what are we waiting for." Blade says impatiently.

"Ratchet open the ground-bridge, Autobots roll out." Optimus commands, the bridge opens and all the bots drive through, then Blade blasts through the bridge.

*with the others*

Pinkninja, Jazz, and Prowl just drove up and transforms by Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Nitroplug and Cliffjumper when the ground-bridge opens and out comes all the bots alt-modes and then the jet. They then transform and Arcee quickly goes to Cliffjumper. Then three generals and twenty Eradicons land in front of the Autobots.

Out of the three generals one is a femme the other two are Mechs, but they all have glowing red optics. The biggest Mech has dark red and black armor; he stands just at Megatron's shoulders. The femme has purple and black armor, she stand at the same height as Starscream. The third and final Mech has deep black armor with three scarlet claw marks on his shoulder plating, hip plating and from the right of his helm to the bottom of the left cheek, and he's as tall as Optimus's chin.

"Look what we have here, Autoscum." The highest ranking Mech says as he pulls his cannons.

"Whatever Decepticreeps." Arcee growled standing over Cliffjumper.

"I get the femmes, Deathclaw you can have the twin idiots." The Femme says to the Black and Scarlet SIC of the mission.

"Alright Heartbreaker, you may have it your way…this time." Deathclaw says smirking as he gets his blasters out and Heartbreaker pulls her knifes. "I'm guess you're going with your father's vendetta, Blackstorm." Deathclaw says to the leader of the group.

"That is correct." Blackstorm says coldly, and then signals for the charge.

As the Eradicons charged at all the Autobots, Blackstorm tackled Optimus into the cliff-face. Optimus then kicked the Decepticon off of him and shot the Eradicon that was about to finish Cliffjumper, that giving Blackstorm enough time to get up. Blackstorm then swung his fist at Optimus, who dodged and swung back.

As those two clashed, Deathclaw crash tackled Sunstreaker, purposely scratching his paint. Sideswipe then tackled Deathclaw. The Decepticon at that time activated the three claws on his right fist, stabbing then into Sideswipes left hip joint. Then kicking Sideswipe precisely on the hip, as he pushed him off. Deathclaw jumped up as the battle paused for a moment as Sideswipe screamed in pain on the ground. Enraged Nitroplug quickly shot the Eradicon she was fighting in the helm, and then she and Sunstreaker drive Deathclaw into the cliff-face.

The fight then continued as Heartbreaker took a swing at Emberflame as she was looking at Sideswipe, but was blocked be one of Flameblade's swords. As the clash above her chest rang Emberflame turned back to the fight. Her and Flameblade have been fighting Heartbreaker the entire fight and haven't had any leeway. To say the two were tired would be an understatement, the Decepticon was good, but there was one of her and two of them.

Pinkninja, Prowl and Jazz were taking down Eradicons left and right. Pinkninja and Prowl were using their martial arts to take out two thirds of the Eradicons, as Jazz used his crescent-shaped photon blaster to send the other third to the Well-of-Allsparks.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were backed into the cliff-face surrounded be Eradicons, when they were all blasted to oblivion. In front of the cornered bots was a white Mech. Beside the White Mech was a Femme that was red. They both have out their blaster, which are smoking, and smirks on their faces.

Arcee was protecting Cliffjumper from the Eradicons when a stray shot caught her left shoulder rendering it useless. The last Eradicon was about to finish the job when his helm flew off, his body tumbles to the ground and behind him was a bot she never thought she would see.

Blackstorm knocked Optimus to the ground, charging his cannons when a pink and dark blue Peterbilt Semi-truck rammed into his side. The Semi transformed into a femme similar to Optimus. Blackstorm got up and saw all the Eradicons dead and his fellow generals severely hurt. Deathclaw was leaking Energon from his left shoulder and there was huge gash in his abdomen and he was covered in blaster burns. Heartbreaker wasn't any better, parts of her armor were severely burnt and the parts of armor that wasn't burnt or broken was sliced from multiple sword cuts.

"Decepticons retreat." Blackstorm orders irritated at their defeat. The other two look at him then nod before the transform into their jet modes and fly off, back to their ship.

"This isn't over prime." Blackstorm spit the name out like poison, and then transformed and followed his teammates. The Autobots stood there for a second watching before the silence was interrupted by Sunstreaker.

"Optimus, Sideswipe needs to see Ratchet." Sunstreaker informs with worried glance to his brother.

"*Ratchet open the ground-bridge and prepare the med-bay*" Optimus commed Ratchet.

"*Ready, and the bridge is open*" Ratchet comms back.

"Autobots return to base." Optimus orders. Sunstreaker runs through the ground-bridge carrying Sideswipe with Nitroplug by his side. The others followed, some leaning on some other for support.

"Ratchet!" Sunstreaker hollers as he runs through the ground-bridge. Ratchet looks up with shock at hearing Sunstreaker's voice, but quickly steps into action when he sees Sideswipes condition.

"Put him on the berth." Ratchet orders as he got his tools. The others come through and Emberblade shut off the ground-bridge. Arcee was leaning on a black armored Mech as they follow Bulkhead, who was carrying Cliffjumper. Optimus was leaning on the pink and dark blue femme. Pinkninja was clinging onto Flameblade neck-cables. At the very back were the red Femme and the white and blue Mech. The white and blue Mech started helping with repairs as Optimus studied his new teammates.

The first one he studies was the femme that was with the Terror Twins. This femme is small in height and frame. She has a shiny orange paint with black accents to cover her armor that patches her legs, arms, chest and helm. Bright blue optics that rival with Bumblebee, she has both tires attached to her shoulder and two cannons that look like Ironhide's are welded to her forearms.

Then there's the Femme that's with Prowl and Jazz. She has a pink visor on that matches her armor. Her clawed Servos and Peds are purple to her knees and elbows and her wings have pink hearts on the bottom to the middle. Her chest plate however has pink on one side and the other is purple. Her faceplate is a light pink with the rest of the armor being a regular pink.

Next was the Mech helping Arcee, he resembles somewhat of Arcee but his color armor is black and he's between the height of bumblebee and Jazz. He has one red eye and one blue eye. He also was wearing a cloak that was full of holes and cuts that covers only his torso.

Lastly was his daughter with pink and dark blue armor, looks similar to himself, but has the feminine look from her carrier. She was talking with Emberblade, Flameblade, and another femme. The other femme was predominantly red, with pink, silver and light blue highlights. She has doorwings, with wheels on her back beneath them. Two more wheels in her Pedes, which have high heels. She also has a blue forehead chevron, and red lips.

"What are your designations?" Optimus asks as Ratchet and the white and blue Mech finish all the repairs. With Cliffjumper in recharge on one of the berths.

"I'm Nitroplug." The Femme by the Terror Twins says loud and proud with one arm over each one of her twin brothers shoulders.

"Pinkninja." The very pink Femme says quietly.

"Darksplicer sir." The black Mech standing at attention for a split second, before returning to helping Arcee.

"Delta Prime." As soon as the red Femme says this everyone looks at her shock except the white Mech she arrived with. "And that's Rusty." She introduces the busy Mech.

"Starfire." Optimus's daughter says for those who don't know.

"I'm Flameblade, and this kick'n femme is Emberblade." Blade says pull Ember into a soft noogie, both smiling. As soon as she is let go Ember gentle pushes Blade, as everyone chuckles with the two.

*Decepticon Ship*

Up on the bridge of the Decepticon warship, Starscream watched the three generals fly back to the ship alone.

"The Energon is worthless to me now." He growls

The door to the bridge open to reveal the three best soldiers the Decepticons have defeated and bloody.

"I thought I ordered you to destroy the Autobots." Starscream growls.

"_Easier said than done._" Heartbreaker mumbles to herself.

"Lord Megatron might not be here, but you must still follow his wishes." Blackstorm growls back.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Starscream asks sarcastically.

"That you shut your trap, get your helm out of your aft, and let the better, stronger Mech take charge." Deathclaw growls at Starscream.

"And who's better than me?" Starscream asks egotistically, and everyone rolled their optics.

"Besides everyone in the universe." Heartbreaker says smirking, and Blackstorm laughs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"More precisely we're talking about Megatron's heir, Blackstorm, you twit." Deathclaw growls with an optic roll.

"Blackstorm maybe Megatron's heir, but you're not so you show me respect." Starscream snarls at Deathclaw, who rolls his optics again.

"No, you will show my brother respect." Blackstorm demands staking up to Starscream.

"B-but, you aren't even r-related." Starscream stutters as he backs up.

"We were raised together which is enough for me." Blackstorm sneers as he backs Starscream into a corner, with Heartbreaker and Deathclaw laughing at the cowardly Seeker.

Soundwave then approached the two quarreling Cybertronians, and Blackstorm backed off to let the visored Mech speak.

"What is it Soundwave?" Blackstorm asked a lot calmer then he just was.

"^Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone wherever we travel on this rock, 'Cliff'^" he replays.

"Ah, the one called Arcee." Starscream identifies

"Send two Vehicons while we have the advantage of surprise." He orders.

"They know we're here it won't really be a surprise attack." Heartbreaker informs them with 'Are you really that stupid' face.

"I agree with both of you, surprisingly, we should attack, but we should be cautious as well." Deathclaw says with an air of wisdom for his age.

*Jasper*

In the small town off Jasper, Nevada, a boy named Jack Darby worked a drive through.

"Come again." he called after his last customer. A new ding sounded, signaling the arrival of a new customer.

"Welcome to KO Drive-in, where every patty's a knockout. May I take your order?"

"Uh, two super combos and extra fries." someone ordered.

"Okay, dos numero twos. Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, some advice." the person started, "How do I get an awesome job like yours?" The person and, by the sound of it, another person in the car with him started laughing.

"So that's two 'We're not as Funny as we Think we Are' combos with a side of 'Bite Me'." Jack shot back. (_Love that line_)

The guy's laughter stopped short, "What'd you say?"

"$5.59, sir, at the window." Jack spat. When his back was turned, the guy's car pulled up and took the order. He was alerted by their laughter that something was up. As he turned around he saw the car pull away.

"Hey!" he yelled, "I have to pay for that." he lamented lightly.

"Jack how many times have I told you not to turn your back to the window." Jack turns to see one of his work buddy's. She hasblack hair and brown eyes. She wears a black jacket pink shirt, black pants and black sneakers. She also had one of her famous smirks on.

"And how many times have I told you, Aimee that I know." Jack sighs.

"Whatever, by the way, that was a pretty good come back." Aimee says turning around and heading back to her station.

*Road*

As Arcee and Darksplicer approached the city limits, they activated they're holoform. Two Vehicons pulled up behind them.

"Twins." They commented at the same time. They sped up and pulled up to the drive-in and saw the Vehicons pass the old building. "Take five, Sadie." Arcee said to herself, she then deactivates her holoform and they deployed they're kickstands.

Jack and Aimee walk out of the fast-food venue and Jack cellphone started ringing.

"Hey mom." he said, "I just got off. No, I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggests I should never cut a rug. Unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful; seriously? This is Jasper." Just then he caught sight of Arcee and Darksplicer in their motorcycle forms.

"I love you." he slipped out. "Uh, yeah. I love you too mom. Gotta run." he finished hurriedly, and Aimee laughs at him.

"Hello beautiful." he said, "Where have you been all my life?" He ran his hands over the seat.

"Nice." He mounted the motorcycle, "It may take a few KO paychecks, but I am going to own a ride like you someday."

"Are you talking to your motorcycle?" a girl named Sierra and her friend snickered.

"Uh, my motorcycle? No! I mean, yes, it's mine. But I'm not talking to... well to Aimee, I am. How's things, Sierra?" he stuttered, as Aimee gets on Arcee.

"Take you for a spin sometime?"

"Come on, Wrap it up." Darksplicer said to himself, seeing the Vehicons they had avoided earlier approaching. None of the humans noticed though.

"You know my name?" Sierra questioned.

"We're in homeroom together." Jack reasoned, "I'm Jack. Jack Darby." Just then the two Vehicons' engines revved loudly.

"Scrap." Arcee deadpanned. The cars sped forward. Sierra and her friend squealed and scattered away. Arcee popped a wheelie, turned around, and sped off.

"Whoa!" Jack screamed as Darksplicer followed Arcee. Arcee squeezed through a small gap between the Vehicons. The two turned around and pursued her, Aimee, Darksplicer, and Jack. "Do not let go." she said to Aimee.

"I won't Arcee." Aimee says trusting the Autobot with her life.

"Hang on!" Darksplicer warns as he catches up to Arcee.

"Who said that?" Jack says frightenedly, The Decepticons pulled up and made to trap the two Autobots. The Autobots braked and the Vehicons bump into each other, and Aimee laughs lightly. When they pulled apart the Autobots sped ahead of them and turned off into an alley.

One of the Vehicons reported to Starscream, "*Commander Starscream: targets sighted, accompanied by two human youths.*"

"*Destroy them all!*" Starscream commanded.

Arcee pulled a U-ey and let Aimee off, as Jack nearly fell off of Darksplicer.

"What are you?" Jack asks, as Aimee stands beside him.

"We don't exist. Tell anyone about us and I will hunt you down."Arcee threatened.

Jack ran off into another alleyway, with Aimee following. Arcee and Darksplicer turned around and drove off just as the Vehicons were coming up. In her rearview mirror, she saw one of them pull into the alley Jack and Aimee went down.

"Scrap!" she cursed. She pulled another U-ey and jumped over the second Vehicon.

"What's with you and getting in trouble today." Darksplicer jokes as he joins in the chase.

Off the side of the freeway, a boy named Rafael (or Raf) was playing with his remote control car. He was racing his two younger friends as their older sister watches. Their older sister, Kat Echo, is in his class, when they met she was shy, always wearing sunglasses, she still does. They became good friends and she introduced him to ShadowMaru and ShadowRaid, strange names, but they're cool.

ShadowKat, which is what Kat likes to be called, wears black jeans, gray T-shirt, and black lace less slip on sneakers. Her hair is straight and goes to her waist. Her hair color is brown with natural blond highlights. ShadowMaru has pale skin, eye color changes, mostly hazel, short dirty blond hair, air force t-shirt, shorts, blue sneakers with neon yellow laces. ShadowRaid wears a white & blue striped T-shirt, blue jean shorts, and flip-flops. Brown eyes, dark brown hair, tan skin.

Jack was running through the alley with Aimee when they hear a car's engine coming close. "I don't even know them!" he yelled back at the Decepticon. Just then Arcee drove over the Decepticon and matched Aimee's pace as Darksplicer matched Jack's pace. "Hop on!" they both yell. Jack and Aimee jump onto the seats and the Autobots sped off.

"Whoa!" Jack screamed again and Aimee laughed. Arcee pulled onto the highway with Darksplicer following. The Vehicons drew their weapons and started shooting at the four of them. The Autobots dodged the blasts and Jack covered his head.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" he asked, sounding panicked. "There's no us kid." Darksplicer said sharply, "And they're no guys." They saw Bumblebee and a purple Jaguar pull up in their rearview mirrors. The back-up ram into a Vehicon, each and sent both 'Cons spinning out of control.

"Friends of yours?" Jack asked.

"Family." Arcee replied. She saw the Decepticons close in on Bumblebee and the Jaguar. They were doing their best to block them, but one slipped next to Bumblebee and pushed him into a guardrail.

Raf and the other started a new race with the remote controlled cars. When Raf's phone rang. "Hi momma." he said, "Racing. Right up the street. 'Kay, just five more minutes?" He hung up the phone and continued to race with the little cars.

Arcee was looking for a safe place to leave Jack and Aimee. There was a roadblock up ahead. She jumped over the side barrier, with Darksplicer following, rode down the shoulder, and landed under the bridge. When the motorcycles passed overhead noisily, everyone stopped. Raf and the others watch in awe as Arcee and Darksplicer stuck the landings and swerved to a stop.

"Whoa." they said at the same time.

"You have no idea." Jack said shakily, and climbed off Darksplicer and Aimee got off of Arcee. The Decepticons appeared at the top of the shoulder. They rode down it and transformed in front of them.

"We're dead." ShadowMaru and ShadowRaid deadpan. Arcee and Darksplicer transformed behind them, "This ends here 'Cons." They ran at them. "Less dead." ShadowKat revised her Bro's previous statement and runs off with the others.

Arcee and Darksplicer dodge the Vehicons blaster fire. Arcee jumped up and kicked one in the chest, taking it down. Darksplicer dodges a shot from the other one, then kicked him in the face, taking it down as the humans watch the Autobots and the Vehicons battle in awe.

"What are they?" Raf asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack answered.

"Other way around." Aimee stated.

"How do you know?" ShadowKat asks.

"They took me in when I was younger." Aimee answers watching the battle.

Arcee kicked and punched the first Vehicon in the gut, then punched it in the face four times, "This. Is. For. 'Cliff." The 'Con looked at her and its optics glowed brighter. Arcee started doing handsprings backward to avoid his blaster fire. She was almost back to the place she started when she took a round to the chest and slid across the concrete with a nails-on-blackboard sound that made the kids wince.

Bumblebee and the Jaguar jump off the bridge, transform in midair, and Bumblebee landed on the second Decepticon, and Blade lands beside Arcee. Bumblebee landed a huge punch on the first 'Con's face. Arcee huffed and pushed herself up off the ground, with Blades help. Bumblebee put pressure on the first Vehicons head in a "don't get up" kind of way and stepped back. A crunch under his foot caught his attention. He lifted up his foot to reveal the crushed remains of Raf's toy car. He looked at Raf and let out a mechanical whine sounding thing.

"No problem, really." Raf assured him. Just then, the first Vehicon shot him, blasting him back many yards. He started to get up when it held him down with its foot. Both of the Decepticons were about to blow him away when Raf yelled, "Leave him alone!".

The 'Cons only ended up turning their guns on the humans. Raf gulped, "Please?" Jack leaned down, "Bad call." One of the Decepticons started towards them. Blade shoves the Vehicon away from the humans

"Back off." Blade growls drawing her swords.

"Come on. I found a way out." ShadowMaru calls and the others fled from the giant robot. The second one was gaining. "Come on!" ShadowRaid called from a storm drain. The two sped down the drain a ways and looked back at the others. They all had jumped in and were running for their lives. The second Vehicons hand was coming for them fast. "Come on guys! Keep moving!" Aimee called. Just as it was about to grab them, it quickly pulled out. There were two loud crashes and Bumblebee's head looked down the hole.

He beeped quickly. "Thank you!" Raf called. Bumblebee whirred and got up.

"Don't look back." Jack said.

"What did we just see?" Raf asked.

"No idea, and I'm not sure I wanna find out." Jack said. They caught up to the two nine year olds and they left the scene safely.

Bumblebee punched the second Vehicon in the face. The first one elbowed him in the base of the skull and kicked him back to where Arcee was just coming back into the fight. He landed at her feet and she quickly bent down the help him, as Darksplicer and Blade were backing up to regroup. The 'Cons were quickly getting to them. Arcee was helping Bumblebee up. He saw them and got into a battle stance. He was obviously worn down. Just in time, Bulkhead pulled up behind them and transformed into his much larger true form.

"Who's ready to rumble?" he asked threateningly. The Vehicons transformed and fled. Bumblebee exchanged his battle stance for an exhausted one.

"What took you?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic." Bulkhead deadpanned.

"Ha." Blade laughed "I got to remember that one, next time I don't want to do something."

Back at the Autobot base Arcee, Darksplicer and Bumblebee were giving a report, as Blade stood by Ember. "And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans." she reported.

"Humans?" Optimus asked. Bumblebee whirred.

"Four boys, two girls." Optimus said.

"We picked up Aimee and she brought a friend." Darksplicer says rolling his Optics.

"I guess the other four caught us in action. I don't know. Was a little busy at the time." Arcee said defensively.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be a grave risk." Optimus predicted.

*School…Yuck*

The next day after school, Jack approached Raf, ShadowRaid, ShadowMaru, ShadowKat and Aimee, "Guys, hey. Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened okay?"

Aimee laughs, "Can't forget people I live with…sorry"

A beep interrupted their conversation. Raf gasped, "Jack." Bumblebee pulled up to them, with Blade and Darksplicer.

"Oh, not again." Jack said. The passenger side door opened and Bumblebee whirred.

"It wants us to get in." Jack observed. "No. Just me." Raf observed.

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"It said so." Raf said in a "duh" kind of way.

"What?" Jack said, flabbergasted.

"Yours is over there." Raf said, pointing out Arcee. "And you guys are riding in the Jaguar, and Aimee gets the other motorcycle."

"Look, I really don't think that-" Jack started.

The others didn't pay attention. "How's it going?" Raf asked, climbing into the front passenger seat and the door closed. The Jaguar pulls up closer.

"You heard the kid, get in the three of you." Blade says opening her back doors and her passenger door. ShadowKat got in the front as the Bro Force got in the back. Aimee ran over to Darksplicer and got on.

"Guys?" Jack said. The Autobots sped off. "Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled.

On the wall in front of the school, a girl named Miko was sketching Arcee in her motorcycle form. "Coolest bike ever." she commented. Her cellphone rang. "Host parents?" she observed, "Ignore." When she looked up, Arcee was gone. She saw Arcee and her holoform on the road behind her. She got up and ran after her.

Arcee pulled ahead of Jack and stopped, "Relax, I just want to talk to you."

"Don't you mean you and your new friend?" Jack asked, referring to the holoform.

"Kid, there's a lot you don't understand." Arcee said, deactivating her holoform.

"No, I get it. The first rule of robot fight club is: you don't talk about robot fight club. What you need to understand is that I don't want a bunch of crazy talking vehicles following me around trying to get me killed." he ranted. Arcee transformed behind him.

"Look," Arcee said forcefully, "Jack, is it? Your personal safety is exactly why Optimus Prime has requested your presence."

"Wait, Optimus who?" Jack asked.

"You may be in danger because you are one of the few, one of the only that have ever seen us." she explained.

"Dude!" Miko yelled excitedly, "What are you waiting for? Go with!"

"Scrap." Arcee deadpanned.

Almost to the Autobot base, Jack asked, "And why exactly are we taking her?"

"Rules." Arcee said.

In front of the base Arcee drove off the road and a large slab of stone, but it moved, revealing a metal door, which opened. Bumblebee, Blade, Darksplicer and Arcee pulled into the main room slowly. All four humans couldn't take their eyes off of Ratchet, Bulkhead, Emberflame, Starfire, Rusty, Pinkninja, Prowl, Jazz, Nitroplug, The Terror Twins, and the two bots lying on the Medical Berths.

"I thought there were six." Ratchet commented.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said snidely.

"I'm Raf." Raf introduced himself.

"I'm Miko." Miko said, running up to Bulkhead, "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." Bulkhead said slowly.

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" she spewed.

"If you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked. Aimee looked at him like he was crazy.

"Puh-lease." Ratchet groaned.

Optimus walked up behind them with Delta Prime. The Bro Force turned white at how tall he is and a little "meep" slipped out of them both.

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as AutoBots." he explained.

"Why are you here?" ShadowKat asks.

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Delta answers.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee clarifies.

"That turned around fast." Blade jokes and smiles down at the humans.

"Okay, why are they here?" Jack asked.

Optimus leaned down to the human's eye level. "A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable; ravaged by centuries of civil war." Optimus said.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over control of out world's supply of energon, the lifeblood of all AutoBots and Decepticons alike." Delta says. The Primes took on a strange look like they were remembering something bad.

"The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way." Optimus told the seven humans.

Jack, ShadowKat and Raf looked amazed and a little worried, Miko looked bored, The Bro Force looked exited to see more giant robot fights and Aimee held a sad look because she heard the story before, but it still affects her.

Miko yawned, "Is there going to be a quiz?"

Blade and Ember face palmed, which was exactly what Optimus had felt like doing. Jack and Raf were looking at her weird, along with the Bro Force.

Jack regained his composure, "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus predicted.

*Decepticon ship*

On the Decepticon warship, Soundwave relayed transmissions to Starscream. "Those transmissions are emanating from deep space." Starscream said,

"I would hate to waste the energon, unless you are absolutely certain." Soundwave nodded.

"Then lock on transmission coordinates and activate the spacebridge." Starscream ordered.

At the Decepticon spacebridge, a futuristic looking spaceship came through. It transformed into a large silver mech.

"Decepticons!" Megatron yelled, "I have returned"

* * *

Mywinx14- before I can put your oc's brother in I need the template filled out for him.

Everyone (with an oc)- I need pairings

The ones I have are-

Wheeljack/Violet, Sky/Glyph


End file.
